<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Motel by CastielsCarma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007570">Motel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma'>CastielsCarma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Stay at home [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Motel, canonverse, post hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the gang are beat after a particularly nasty vampire hunt. They agree to crash in a motel for the night, as food and sleep are not only welcome but much needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Stay at home [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Motel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 5 of SpnStayAtHome challenge from Tumblr.</p>
<p>Today's prompt was Motel.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading and commenting &lt;3. I appreciate every single one of you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean tries not to grimace as he walks through the door to the motel. The dark hasn't settled yet, and he looks over his shoulder, casting one last eye on Baby. He parked her near some trees, and some bushes on the other side flank her, so she should be good. </p>
<p>He looks around the room. There's a bed to their left, large enough to fit two people and an off-brand flat screen hangs on the opposite wall. The wallpapers are not dirty and he can't see any tears. The carpet is thin but whole. A table with three chairs is cramped into a corner and he spots the standard mini fridge, probably empty.</p>
<p>Two doors at the far end lead to the other bedroom and a bathroom. He sighs, but he's not sure if it's from resignation or exhaustion. Probably both.</p>
<p>Done with the quick survey of the room, Dean nods to himself. “We didn't have to stop. Just a few more hours and we could've been home instead.” Dean drops the duffel bag on the floor and toes off his shoes.</p>
<p>“You couldn't drive straight and I'm tired. We all are. Tired and dirty.” Sam says behind him. </p>
<p>He turns and winks at Cas. “Check on dirty.” </p>
<p>“I don't think he means that kind of dirty, Dean.” Cas lets Jack inside before closing the door. </p>
<p>“I – Yeah, I know, Cas. I'm the bad kind of dirty, practically drowning in vamp confetti.” He's tried to clean himself as much as he could after they cleared the unusually large vamp nest but his flannel shirt and pants are caked with blood. Maybe Sam has a point. What they expected to be a milk-run had turned into a hunt that lasted hours with vamps swarming the place like flies drawn to rotten meat.</p>
<p>Jack chimes in.“I could have driven you home while you slept – “</p>
<p>“Nah, we're good Jack. Sam's right. And I don't know about you, but I'm starving.” He fishes out his cellphone. It's almost 10 pm. “Jack, find us some food. Something hot.”</p>
<p>Sam interjects. “If you're really hungry I saw a vending machine just outside...” </p>
<p>Dean is already out the door. “Be right back. Dibs on the shower!”</p>
<p>He comes back after a few minutes, already munching on some Doritos. “Fuck, these are the best tasting Doritos I've ever had.” Dean turns the bag around as if expecting to find something magical to explain the taste of synthetic cheese on his tongue.</p>
<p>Cas has already claimed the bed in the main room. </p>
<p>“It's the good bed? You checked, Cas?”</p>
<p>Cas stops unpacking his duffel bag. “I don't think it's necessary to engage in your kind of – “ He frowns as Dean grins and takes a few hurried steps, before jumping down on the bed.</p>
<p>The bed sings a creaking song until Dean stills. “Not the thinnest I've seen and no springs poking our asses. I say the bed is a keeper.” He wipes his hands on his pants and shouts. “Sammy, your bed is good?”</p>
<p>Sam sticks his head out of the other bedroom. “It's a bed, we're good. Me and Jack can sleep in it. I'm fine, Dean. Besides, I'll gladly hand over the bigger bed to you two as long as you are hands-off. The walls are thin.” Sam makes a face.</p>
<p>“Hey! We'd never do – “</p>
<p>Sam narrows his eyes and purses his lips in that familiar frown he does when he's grumpy – a frown that Dean thinks is secretly adorable.</p>
<p>“You do that look for Eileen too? Does it work? Maybe I'll try it on the waitresses, earn me an extra slice of pie.” Dean chuckles but stops short, wincing as the pain in his side reminds him of a particularly nasty kick he received from a vampire. </p>
<p>“Dean?” Jack's concerned voice reaches him but he waves it away. </p>
<p>“I'm fine, it's nothing. Just a vamp deciding they were Jet Leestat.” He chuckles softly but stops when Jack doesn't move a muscle. “Ah, come on. Jet Li... Lestat? Get it? Anyway, I don't need any healing. ” </p>
<p>Jack ignores him, his hands are already raised, and he grabs Dean's arm. His eyes glow and Dean feels the sharp pain subside to a dull ache until it vanishes completely. “You didn't need to; you're already drained from healing Sam during the hunt. It was nothing, Jack.” He touches his side which is as good as it will get on a hunter approaching forty. “But thanks.” </p>
<p>Dean looks expectantly at Sam and Cas. They just stand there, and Sam even has the audacity to raise an eyebrow in question.</p>
<p>“Jet Leestat! Cause he kicked me, true karate-style –“ Dean swings around with his arms in a circular motion – “and Lestat, the bloodsucker in those books.” He hisses for emphasis. “You get it now?”</p>
<p>Nothing but crickets. Dean shakes his head in disgust and grabs another handful of Doritos. “You uncultured lot. Won't recognize fine literature.”</p>
<p>Finally, Sam speaks up. “I don't think <i>Interview with the Vampire</i> is considered fine literature.”</p>
<p>“I can't listen to this anymore. Shower time. Jack, you found a place?”</p>
<p>Jack's eye's narrow as he lists the nearest restaurants. “There's a <i>Susie's Place</i> just a few minutes away, but it seems to be closed. The nearest after that is <i>Thai Jungle</i> – “</p>
<p>“That's the winner. They open?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Dean is already unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. “Pad Thai for me, drown it in lime juice. And I want a Mount Everest of peanuts.” He grabs his bag and heads for the bathroom. </p>
<p>He can hear Sam order vegetable satay as he shuts the door. The shower is not the worst he's seen. No shower curtain, thank the gods. As long as the pressure is more than a drizzle, he can live with it. Dean removes his shirt and pants, cursing a few times as he feels caked blood crack along with other bloodsucker <i>things</i> – he has no desire whatsoever to further put his mind on what it can be – and tosses it on the floor.</p>
<p>The water flows fairly well and as Dean steps under the water, the spray is hot. Almost scalding, so he turns it down just a fraction. He welcomes the heat that relaxes his muscles and the comforting feeling that follows, one of heaviness cloaking around him and with a promise of sleep. </p>
<p>He grabs the lavender soap and ignores the foul scent as he rinses off the dust, blood, and grime that has found its way under all the layers of clothes. </p>
<p>A faint draft sneaks his way and Dean turns to find Cas there. </p>
<p>Cas removes his clothes and steps inside. </p>
<p>It's cramped but Dean couldn't care less. “Soap?” He doesn't wait for an answer, instead, he grabs the soap and works it all over Cas' body. The warmth of Cas, the way his muscles play under skin that Dean's made sure to know fully during countless hours of midnight exploration, all of it speaks of home.</p>
<p>“Now it's my turn.” Cas leaves the soap, grabs some shampoo instead. Soon they're slotted against each other, Cas fingers digging into Dean scalp. </p>
<p>His ministrations send shivers down Dean's spine and what he thought was relaxation earlier now hits him with full force. He sways and leans into Cas. “That's the spot, right there.”</p>
<p>Cas laughs, grabs some more soap and washes himself. </p>
<p>“What's the hurry, Cas?”</p>
<p>Cas is already rinsing himself off. “I assume that Sam desires a shower too.”</p>
<p>Dean grabs Cas' still soapy ass and squeezes. “He can wait.”</p>
<p>“We don't know how much hot water is left.” Cas leaves wet kisses on the side of his neck.</p>
<p>“Fine, I guess you're right.” Dean grabs a towel and dries himself off hurriedly before digging into his bag. He pulls out a pair of pants, a huge smile on his face. “Eileen, bless her soul. She actually went ahead and bought a pair.”</p>
<p>Cas looks questioningly at him, so Dean explains. “We were just talking shit one night and I mentioned why no one had ever thought to pack for post-hunt? Everyone – and hey, I'm everyone too – are so wrapped up in the before, that we don't stop to think about the after. When the last vamp is dead, and you grab your cold beer and slip into your best sweatpants, you know everything is good.”</p>
<p>He pulls up another pair of black sweatpants. “Sweet Cas, we're pants twins.”</p>
<p>Cas rolls his eyes. “Oh, joy.”</p>
<p>Five minutes later, Sam is in the shower. Dean can hear Sam complain about something in there, but the spray of the water and the wooden door mutes his objections. “We did save you some hot water! Not my fault it cools on the way down your freakishly tall body.”</p>
<p>Jack occupies one chair, watching something on the TV. “Just ten minutes tops and food should be here.”</p>
<p>Dean's stomach growls. “Where's the bag?”</p>
<p>“The nacho bag? The Doritos... you ate them all,” Jack answers before paying attention to his show again. </p>
<p>Walking over to the mini-fridge, Dean opens it, only to stare at empty space. “Ah, really? I know this was a fairly cheap motel but not that cheap. Not even a tiny bag of nuts, a stale cracker. A bag of forgotten Skittles?”</p>
<p>Cas sits down on the bed. “Why would someone store Skittles in the fridge?”</p>
<p>Dean shuts the door with his foot. “A smart guy. One that knows cold Skittles taste like heaven.”</p>
<p>Just as Sam walks back into the main room, Dean answers the knock on the door. Tipping the driver handsomely, he unpacks the food on the table. “Sweet, two wedges of lime! You want some, Cas?”</p>
<p>Cas shakes his head, smiling. “Wouldn't want to steal your food. I'm alright, Dean, thank you.”</p>
<p>Dean hands Sam his vegetables before digging in. His eyes almost roll back as the taste of the slightly spicy noodles, cilantro, and chicken hit his mouth. “Man, this is so good.” He squeezes some more lime on the noodles and shovels in another mouthful. The taste of food has rekindled his appetite and his stomach growls in appreciation. </p>
<p>“Dude, you spilled sauce all over the table.” </p>
<p>“I didn't force you to order veggies, Sammy. I'm just trying to save you, encourage you to eat some delicious Pad Thai.” Dean squirts the small package of soy all over his food. ”Mm.”</p>
<p>Sam stabs a piece of carrot and dips it in the peanut sauce. “I'm fine.”</p>
<p>The TV provides a muted background as they eat mostly in silence. Dean realizes as the worst of his appetite is sated that he could pass out right on the chair. “You sure you don't want some, Jack? They gave me a mountain of food.”</p>
<p>Jack shakes his head. “No, I'm good. I think I'll go to my room and sleep.”</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh, your and Sam's room. You sharing, kid.”</p>
<p>“He snores.”</p>
<p>Sam raises his eyebrows. “I don't snore.”</p>
<p>Dean interjects. “Oh, trust me, Sammy, you snore.” He turns to Cas. “I can't count the times, I had to kick him while we were hunkering down in some C-grade motel, desperate for some shut-eye and he started belting out a hellish symphony worthy of discarded foghorns. Try tissues.”</p>
<p>Jack looks from Dean to Sam, a questioning look on his face. “Tissues?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, tissues. Stuff your ears and pray you'll pass out fast enough.”</p>
<p>Jack raises his hand in greeting. “Right... Good night, guys. Cya tomorrow.” </p>
<p>Sam ignores them as he dips broccoli in sauce. </p>
<p>Dean drums his fingers on the table and feels Sam push on his shoulder. “What?”</p>
<p>“Can you stop that? I'm trying to eat.”</p>
<p>Dean doesn't even try to stifle the yawn creeping upon him. “Eat fucking faster. “I'm beat and need to sleep. And you have a bigger mouth than I do... shouldn't you be done by now?”</p>
<p>“I don't inhale my food, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean scoffs. “Pff, I don't inhale my food. Right, Cas?”</p>
<p>Cas looks Sam straight in the eye. “He sucks it down faster than a Roomba.”</p>
<p>Sam starts coughing and quickly grabs a bottle of water. “Right. Time for me to leave, guys.” He heads for the bathroom and Dean can hear how he furiously brushes his teeth in there. As Sam leaves, he shuts the door to his room with a bang.</p>
<p>“Great, just you and me now Cas.”</p>
<p>“I hear you!” Sam shouts. “Don't forget me and Jack are in here.”</p>
<p>Dean rolls his eyes and mutters to himself. “Oh, trust me, Sammy, we won't forget.”</p>
<p>They undress silently by the muted light of the bedside lamp. Dean just drops his clothes over a chair but Cas insists on folding his clothes. </p>
<p>Dean sighs as he gets under the covers. “I don't know if I'm getting old, but sleep, Cas. Sleep. It's all a hunter needs to kick ass. Besides coffee... and a cold beer now and then. Angel blade is good to have, and a trusty gun. Snacks too, and badass skills. A good right-hand punch can never be underestimated.”</p>
<p>Cas slides in next to Dean. “Seems a hunter needs a lot of things to kick ass.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I just need an angel by my side, and I'm good.” Dean adjusts the covers, making sure his feet are nicely tucked in. </p>
<p>Cas clears his throat. “You don't need all of that though, Dean. You're perfectly fine as you are. It was not your skills or your weapons that made you the skilled hunter I know you are, but <i>you</i>. What's inside of you. Your heart and soul, Dean. Your determination, your will to never give up, and your determination to fight for what's right.”</p>
<p>Dean leans in close to Cas, enjoys the heat of him, and how close they are. His skin is like a furnace, or maybe it's that Dean always burns brighter in Cas' proximity. Cas does that to people. Brings out a light they didn't know they had, just by shining his own brilliant soul. “Cas, we're already together, no need to butter me up.”</p>
<p>“I'm not.” It's two simple words, but Dean feels the heaviness of them, a ring of truth that settles around them as he utters them into existence.</p>
<p>Dean turns the light off. “Cas...” Dean chews on his lip before speaking. “I want you by my side, you know that right. It's not like...before.”</p>
<p>Cas grabs his hand under the covers, a comforting thumb circling before he squeezes once. “I know that, Dean. You're not going anywhere, and neither am I.”</p>
<p>Dean finds comfort in the gesture and squeezes back, before nestling in closer to Cas. He exhales heavily. This right here is all he ever wanted. He holds Cas' hand in his until he feels tiny pinpricks accost his shoulder. His hand is suddenly leaden. “Alright, Cas, love ya, but I'm letting go now before my hand spontaneously falls off.”</p>
<p>He senses Cas' chest rumble in silent laughter as Cas eases off his grip. “That would be a shame. I put you back together once, wouldn't wanna do it again.”</p>
<p>Dean turns on his side and smiles as he feels Cas' heavy arm drape over his body, pulling him in close. Cas kisses him softly on the neck. “Good night, Dean.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Dean allows the final semblance of alertness to leave him and welcomes the heaviness of sleep. Tomorrow will bring with it a new day, new opportunities, new uncertainties. But one thing Dean will never doubt is his feelings for Cas, and Cas' love for him in turn. “Night, Cas.” Soon he sleeps, Cas by his side always.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>